The Beginnings
Our story starts in the olden days... Everyone lived peacefully and helped one another as a peaceful utopia until two men named Krokilius and Fangerd stumbled across some strange dust while mining. This dust turned them into animals, Krokilius into a crocodile and Fangerd into a wolf. Krokilius (who was the dumber of the two) panicked but Fangerd assured him that everything would be all right and that he would find a way out of this mess. Fangerd tried and tried but he wasn't even close even after a week. Well Krokilius and Fangerd weren't just random people. They were part of the Chiman council. So you can guess that when they went missing, they were sharply missed. The remaining members of the council (Soora, Mayne, and Talin) sent out a search party but they never came back (turned into animals). The council got extremely worried and decided to send the entire village (as well as themselves) to try and find them. They arrived at the cave where Krokilius and Fangerd (who were driven crazy at what had happened recently) ambushed the others and used the dust to turn them into animals as well. Fangerd and Krokilius decided that there wasn't any hope so they turned against their old companions and departed. But before they left they asked if anyone would join them "for a life of adventure and conquest and leave the boring life behind". All the crocodiles and wolves left and were about to leave when Talin and the ravens asked to come too. Krokilius and Fangerd looked at each other and agreed. The ravens would be a good ally. Soora and Mayne asked them not to go and told them that together, they could find a cure but the others were blinded by rage and hatred and left. Soora and Mayne along with some of their advisers (Sci, Razr, and Leonidas) set out to try to find a cure and set up Chi Labs. Because while it was great being animals, it was very limiting. After a very long, frustrating month, Leonidas was sitting in the sun with a small pouch of the dust (which Soora and Mayne named Chi, after their great kingdom Chima) when he was thinking about his life before Chi. He got very sad, put his hand in the pouch, closed his eyes, and deeply wished that Chi had never been found. He sighed and then went back to the Chi Labs to report that he had nothing new to report. He found that to walk on all four, hurt and when he looked down, he found he was a man again! Leonidas was ecstatic! He was a man again! He carefully picked up the bag of Chi (which was strangely empty) and ran as fast as he could to Chi Labs. When he got there, Rore (a supervisor of Chi Labs), saw him and called all the other workers out. "I feel like I used to know you before the Chi stuff" said Rore. Leonidas recounted his tale with Rore and the other workers. "I was just touching a bit of Chi, when I thought about my old life, and deeply wished the Chi stuff hadn't happened" said Leonidas. Immediately the other workers ran inside and tried it themselves, but none of them changed back. They looked at Leonidas with disapproving stares. Leonidas told them that they couldn't rush into it, they had to be calm and sincere and concentrate with all of their willpower. So everyone tried again. Only a few succeeded and the ones who did found that their small pouch was gone. After the excitement died down, Leonidas found that the bags that belonged to the ones who succeeded were empty. "Changing between forms must use up Chi" said Leonidas. The animals that had not been able to change back, tried once more, and succeeded in changing back to their human forms. Leonidas then led the others as they went to tell Soora and Mayne. Category:Storys Category:LEGO Universe episodes Category:LEGO